


Drabble for JJ

by dana_ohara



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_ohara/pseuds/dana_ohara
Summary: In response to JJ, I present this. Whatever the fuck 'this' is.





	Drabble for JJ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Walrus_Approximately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Walrus_Approximately/gifts).



'At least three reported clown sightings outside of Greenwich Village have spooked the natives so much, that school has been cancelled today until further notice.'

The news woke Bob up a bit, frowning as he listened. Bob always hated clowns, and couldn't imagine that there were some running around the streets of New York. He leaned back slowly, sipping at his tea lightly before setting it on his thigh.  
Donovan was supposed to be coming over later to visit him before he was off to Scotland. It had been ages since they'd seen one another; hint, it'd been eight months.  
As the news dragged, it grew boring, so he switched it off and stood to get ready for the day.  
He dumped the rest of his tea out into the sink and putting the cup on the counter, walking to the bathroom. Taking a look in the mirror was nothing exciting. It was just Bob- but Bob with a smudge of white paint on his cheek. It was a little odd, but he'd gotten high the night before so it could have many explanations with few being good.  
It didn't matter, his best friend was going to be over in a few hours.  
Not bothering with the comb, and throwing on the first clothes he could find ( a turtleneck and black corduroys ) before going back out into the living room.  
Still the same, it was. 

 

Donovan knocked on the door lightly, taking a step away from it as he looked around. The man couldn't lie, he never really was fond of New York. It always seemed too crowded.  
He raised an eyebrow when he could hear noises inside, but no one came to let him in. Once again, he knocked, but this time, hard enough to where it actually opened slightly. Clearly, it hadn't been locked.  
With caution, he slowly pushed the door open and took a step inside. No one was in the living room.  
Very quietly walking past the room and to the short hallway, he could smell burning rope. Marijuana- typical Bobby.  
Still, he couldn't see anyone, but the noises were extremely loud in the bathroom. For a few moments, he contemplated opening it at all.  
He grabbed the door handle and turned it, swinging it fully open to see-

"Bobby what the fuck, ye look like a fuckin' idiot." Donovan looked a bit confused. "Are you a member of the insane clown posse?"

Bob turned to him slowly, clown face fully painted with a big frown on his face.

"You people make Bobby a sad clown."


End file.
